


Харви под кайфом

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Харви под кайфом

В очередной раз выслушав от Харви, что он не понимает и почему, Майк сидит в библиотеке Пирсон Хардман и изучает бумаги. Впрочем, изучает он скорее поверхность столешницы - мысли вновь и вновь возвращаются к случайно услышанному: Харви в молодости, Харви под кайфом. Как бы это выглядело? Более развязная ухмылка, чуть расфокусированный взгляд, косячок в тонких пальцах... где-то в процессе воображения захватывающей картирки у Майка перехватывает дыхание и он понимает, что уже видел это, только без косячка. И вместо представившихся драных джинсов и кожаной куртки был дорогой костюм. Так Харви выглядел, когда выигрывал стоящее дело - он был под кайфом от самого себя.


End file.
